


Axl & The Three 'Bears'.

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [15]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Santa Clause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl throws back his covers and dashes out of bed but stops just at his door when he hears something that sounds like swearing from down stairs.</p>
<p>Axl frowns. There are a lot of things Axl’s not all that sure of, but the fact that Santa doesn’t swear is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axl & The Three 'Bears'.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> For Elenhin and her 'bears'. :-D

*Thump*

Axl blinks and yawns, not sure what has woken him.

*thump*

Axl’s eyes shoot open as he hears the sound from downstairs.

It’s Christmas night and there are strange sounds coming from downstairs. 

It could be Santa! 

Axl throws back his covers and dashes out of bed but stops just at his door when he hears something that sounds like swearing from down stairs.

Axl frowns. There are a lot of things Axl’s not all that sure of, but the fact that Santa doesn’t swear is not one of them.

So it can’t be Santa can it? 

But if it’s not Santa....? 

Axl bites his bottom lip.

Maybe he should go get help?

But if he wants to go to mum and dad’s bedroom, he has to go down stairs and that’s scary all on your own even without the strange noises.

Axl looks at the door closest to his.

He could go get Mike?

But no, Mike gets mad when you wake him. Dad call’s him a bear, and Axl has to agree that Mike growls and gnash his teeth like one in the morning.

The next door is the bathroom which is no good right now and then Ty’s room.

Ty doesn’t get mad when you wake him, so Axl decides to try it.

 

The hallways wooden floors are cold on his bare feet and the slap of bare feet echo loud in Axl’s ears as does the squeak of the hinges on Ty’s door when he pushes it open.

“Ty?” Axl calls as he glances in. 

No answer, but then Axl hadn’t expected one.

If Mike is as grouchy as a bear once woken, then Ty sleeps like a bear in hyper... hiber...in ehr... well he sleeps like very sleepy bear.

Axl calls out to Ty twice more, louder and louder, before he gives in and runs over to Ty’s bed and pulls his blanket of him.

“Ty! Ty wake up, someone not Santa is down stairs!” 

Ty only huffs and turns around.

“Tyyyyy!” Axl whines. 

Ty snorts and flaps his hand.

“Go away Axl.” He mumbles into the pillow.

“But Ty they could be stealing our presents.” Axl tries to reason, and scares himself with that thought. “TY! Ty they’re stealing our presents!” 

But Ty is already back to sleep, this time with his pillow over his head and snoring like a ...yes like a bear.

Axl huffs in frustration and tears are just about to spring into his eyes when he hears footsteps in the hall.

“Oh no.” Axl exclaims and throws Ty’s blanket over himself to hide when the footsteps head their way.

 

“Ty? Axl?” A sleepy voice sounds. And the footsteps move closer to Axl’s hiding place.

“Axl? What are you doing hiding under Ty’s blanket right in the middle of the floor, and at five in the morning?” Anders asks as he crouches down and lifts the edge of the blanket so he can peer at Axl’s covering form under the blankets.

“I heard someone.”

“Oh?”

“Uhuh, someone not Santa.”

“Someone not Santa.” Anders repeats, looking a little confused and like he’s still halfway asleep.

“They are stealing our toys Anders!” Axl whispers so loud Ty snorts and mumbles something about Santa taking back his gifts if they don’t let him sleep.

“Come on sport, or Ty will be the one making our presents disappear.” Anders says and Axl climb out and takes Anders hand as his big brother leads them out into the hallway and close the door behind them.

*Thump!* 

“See!” Axl hisses, clutches Anders hand in his and hides behind his brothers legs.

More swearing can be hard.

“Not Santa. Santa don’t cuss.” Axl says and looks confused when Anders start laughing silently.

“Anders!” Axl whines as Anders takes a step closer to the stairs.

“No Axl Santa doesn’t cuss.” Anders says reassuringly then turns towards the stairs and in a loud voice declares: “But Santa’s little helpers sure does curse a lot and make an awful lot of noise. They must be novice elf’s he’s got on the job.” 

The noises from below stop then Axl swears he can hear snickering and cursing mixing.

“Anders! The efl’s heard you!” Axl says excitedly then frowns. “Will we get presents if they heard you?” 

“If you go to bed and sleep now I can assure you there will be presents when you wake up again in the morning.” Anders says and opens the door to Axl’s room.

“Promise?”

“Promise, why would the elf’s be making that much noise if there weren’t any presents?” Anders reasons as he pull back Axl’s blanket for him and Axl can see his point.

“Night Axl.” Anders says but Axl doesn’t jump into his bed, he stands there looking like he’s got more on his mind.

“What is it buddy? You won’t get an answer unless you ask the question.” Anders points out.

“Can I sleep with you?” Axl asks peering up at Anders with big slightly scared eyes, he’s not all that sure of these elf’s even if Anders seem to think they are all right.

Anders sighs a little but nods.

“Since it’s Christmas and you asked so nicely, sure. Oh I suppose I’m to carry you as well now?” Anders says trying for stern but his smile belies his tone of voice. 

Axl nods and reaches up his arms to be scoped up by Anders and carried in the safe warm embrace of his brother into his bedroom at the end of the hall.

Anders puts him down on the edge of the bed and dust of first Axl’s then his own feet. Anders does not like getting sand in the bed.

“Can I get the fish side?” Axl asks and Anders moves over so his baby brother is on the side of the bed facing the little aquarium with the colourful fish. 

“Anything else I can do for his highness?” Anders asks.

“I’d like some pillow, a blanket and a hug.” Axl decides and grin up at Anders.

“Brat.” Anders says but Axl get’s everything he asks for and Anders doesn’t resists when Axl refuses to let go of one of his arms and uses it as a replacement of his rabbit he’s forgotten in his own room. 

Anders hisses once when Axl plants his icy feet on Anders warm legs, but instead of showing Axl away Anders reaches under with his free hand and rubs some warmth into the little feet. 

Axl sighs in contentment as his feet warm up and he watches the fish for a few minutes, then, eyes getting heavy again, he turns and snuggles into Anders and falls asleep. 

 

Mike growls like a bear, Ty sleeps like a bear, and Anders?

Anders is cuddly and warm as a teddy bear, Axl’s very favourite kind of bear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are your friends, use them!


End file.
